(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety structure, and in particular a safety structure of a desk top LCD such that the desk top LCD is prevented from toppling when the monitor is turned to an inclination angle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a convention desk top LCD having a chain 12 to mount a monitor 11 onto a base seat 10 such that the monitor can be adjusted with respect to an inclination or an elevation angle. The conventional inclination/elevation angle is normally 5 to 20 degree, and the drawbacks of such convention structure are as follows:
(a) The monitor can be easily toppled. The conventional monitor has a small adjustable angle and if a large force is applied to adjust the inclination/elevation angle, the monitor may be toppled.
(b) Large packaging space. As the range of angle of rotating of the conventional monitor is limited, it takes a big space to pack for shipping.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safety structure of a desk-top Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) which can solve the above-mentioned drawbacks.